


Wei Ying on X-Games Mode

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst, Gen, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-Men Days of Future Past inspired, everyone dies at one point except for wei ying, i had this idea and its gonna stay an idea until i finally come back to it, think of this as a teaser for something that may come to be written, wei ying fixes it tho dont worry, wei ying has the power to reanimate corpses, wei ying just wants his family back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: With mutants now facing extinction, Wei Wuxian volunteers to go back in time and rally the cultivators of the past to help change a pivotal moment in history and thereby save their future.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wei Ying on X-Games Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This is one chapter only due to the fact that I haven't actually written this AU! If you want to write something similar, please do - and feel free to send it to me (I would love to read it!).  
> For now, though, this is just an AU idea <3

Jin Zixuan is beautiful, even though his skin holds a hauntingly grey colour to it. Dirt clings to his golden clothes, and stain against the skin of his neck. But Wei Wuxian is content to see him moving around, save for the large hole in Zixuan’s chest.

“Send me back.” Wei Wuxian says, and Zixuan takes a moment to stare at the other man. His hair is knotted in a bun on his head, but still visibly tangled. His eyes are red rimmed, the bags deep blues.

“I can’t.” Zixuan replies, and the once beautiful hill he had been buried on is covered in ash and dirt and decay.

“For fear of death?” Wei Wuxian looks like he’ll laugh, a hysteric in his eyes.

Jin Zixuan pauses, but furrows his brows at the other man. “Where is Lan Wanji? I never thought he’d detach himself from your side.”

Wei Wuxian stumbles back as if struck, and swallows thickly. “Send me back, Zixuan.”

“Is it just you?” Zixuan asked, and Wei Wuxian is silent. “A cruel twist of fate that you’re left alone.”

Anger sparks in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, but he clenches his jaw and contains it. Zixuan knows what he is asking for. A second chance, a hope, a redemption of sorts. And he knows that Wei Wuxian would not ask unless it was the last resort. The man sighs, turning away slightly to raise his arms towards an open expanse of land.

“I cannot promise when, but it will be here.” Jin Zixuan says, the air beginning to crack apart and let sunlight push through time. “You cannot come back.”

“I don’t want to.” Wei Wuxian says, and with that Zixuan nods, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as a smokey portal through time rips into existence. The man’s arms begin to crack apart, and Wei Wuxian is almost sad to watch his almost friend pass once again. But he slips through the portal all the same, letting it snap shut behind him as Jin Zixuan dies for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
